Toto
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Nana recuerda, ella siente. Entre su baúl de recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue encuentra ese perro de juguete y que dio origen a lo que es ahora. Ese juguete representa el amor, la alegría, el entusiasmo y el positivismo. Sabe que es la mejor decisión y que la única persona que puede tenerlo es Rise. "Toto es importante, por ello espero que sepa cuidar de esta reliquia..."


La miro, es ella la chica enigmática y a la vez la chica que trae orden a Nanamori. Se siente incómodo, a decir verdad estar frente a ella, una joven con el tierno aspecto de una niña de ojos rojos brillantes. Ciertamente, Matsumoto no tiene ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo en estos momentos ni mucho menos el sacrificio que voy a hacer. Si ella supiera que detesto decir adiós lo entendería mejor, si ella supiera que en estos momentos iría a trabajar en la Corporación Capsula a dictar ciencias como en ayudar con mis inventos en tal prestigiosa empresa como ser una mano más para el señor Brief, tal vez respetaría mi decisión.

Pero mi pequeña niña no lo entendería, y no puedo decírselo de forma tan sencilla. Ella es… Matsumoto es como la luz, pero yo no me siento animada en estos momentos debido a esto. Tanta luz me deslumbra, tantos ánimos de parte de ella me motivan para seguir adelante. Tanto positivismo despierta mi razón de ser pero la tristeza de dejarla, me agobia el corazón y me nubla la mente.

Para Matsumoto lo mejor sería que yo regresara a Nanamori como con ella y que dejara mis obligaciones, para ella esta decisión es injustificable y no quiere permitir que la siga llevando a cabo pero, ¿Y al final qué? Las decisiones que tome hoy repercutirá en mi futuro como en mi carrera como docente. Eso es todavía más doloroso. Es una promesa hacía mí, me lo prometí.

Es tan ilógico sentirse así… Bien y nostálgica, sinceramente no me gusta estar entre dos paredes. No me gusta el gris, o es blanco o es negro. Estar en casa después de tantos años me trae sensaciones amargas y dulces. Es una lástima que un grupo de alumnas como una joven callada y débil se volvieran como mi segunda familia aparte de haber pasado tantos hermosos momentos, pero también los recuerdos que me hicieron tan feliz en mi infancia.

Hoy he abierto para mí ese baúl donde se guardaron mis cosas, aquellos tesoros o mejor dicho reliquias. Quiero llorar y decirle a todos que necesito descansar y liberarme de esta presión, sin embargo mi rostro denota frialdad, ¿Quién puede notar lo que escondo? En este baúl está parte de mi vida, parte de lo que fui y lo que dejé de ser con el pasar del tiempo. En este baúl se esconde la parte más sensible de mi corazón, aquél que fue desapareciendo con el pasar de los años, de hecho el origen de como nacieron mis dos amores: La ciencia y Rise Matsumoto.

Era un perro robot de juguete, orejas , hocico y patas pintadas en marrón mientras lo demás era blanco, Toto… Mi viejo juguete favorito pero aparte de él estaban un vestido rosa el cual nunca usé un oso de peluche viejo y un cofre con una tarjeta que tanto anhelé… Diez largos años han pasado y ahora han pasado otros tres…

Tres hermosos años con Matsumoto y su débil pero hermosa voz, mi rostro está afligido y mi corazón llora por dentro al no volver a ver a mis alumnas, Kyoko con sus bromas, Akari con su búsqueda interminable de tener presencia, Chitose y sus sangrados, Ayano y su timidez, Sakurako y Himawari… Y todas ellas estarán separadas en la preparatoria o al menos tienen la suerte de tener a su alguien especial como Kyoko con Ayano o Sakurako con Himawari.

Todas ellas son personas que están en mi corazón y ahora no están ante mis ojos.

Cuando miro a ese viejo perro de juguete, es señal de ello, símbolo de lo positivo, señal de un amor que siempre profesé desde que era pequeña y me llevó a tomar este camino. Soy diferente física como emocionalmente pero más que un simple juguete con baterías es un elemento que definió mi vida.

Sería un desperdicio tirar este juguete o dejarlo entre el polvo y los recuerdos. Miro a Matsumoto, su cabello ha crecido hacia la espalda y creció un poco aunque me siento culpable por superarla en el físico. Siempre he querido hacer una vida con ella pero la vida te hace cambiar ciertas cosas y dejar ese mundo como esa vida de rosa.

Siento mi corazón doler, está bien después de todo. Matsumoto no se ofendería, ella entendería esto. Si este pequeño perrito representa lo positivo, la alegría, el optimismo y el amor, mi viejo amigo lo debe de portar alguien que represente todo eso… Rise.

Tal parece que este juguete estaba destinado a ser para ella, no pudo haber sido de otra manera.

No quiero mentir, no quiero mentirme. Estoy arrepentida. Si tan sólo yo le hubiera dicho… Es imposible ya, sin embargo, ¿Por qué mis sentimientos siguen viviendo? Toto significa mucho para mí como para ti Matsumoto, ojalá algún día logres entenderlo.

Miro por última vez a mi querida castaña y sé que es lo mejor… Algunas cosas deben dejarse ir. Y sé que ese viejo juguete le será muy útil y mucho mejor para ella de lo que me pudo haber sido para mí. Ella es importante, por ello espero que sepa cuidar de esta reliquia.

Adiós Matsumoto, nunca olvidaré aquellos momentos que tuve contigo… Espero que la felicidad que pude darte lo pueda dar otra persona… Adiós y gracias, mi pequeña castaña.


End file.
